


Something That I Can't Reach

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ghosts, M/M, Soulmates, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if your destined soulmate happened to be an entity who slowly robs you of yours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That I Can't Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! I'm mixing the ghost thing and the soulmates thing and I love this for real now. Please bear with the fact I like post my write-ups one after the other. I just love writing so much you can tell.
> 
> Hope y'all love this as much as you love my other stuff.
> 
> [Title from Halsey's Ghost]

 

"Luke, America is like 7000 miles away from Sydney, and you're not even legal in there!"

"Mom, I'm going to be alright, please stop overreacting I'll just be gone for a couple of weeks as suggested by the university. Ashton's with me, like don't you trust that buff guy?" I said, chuckling and shaking my head at my mother's over-protectiveness.

"Lucas, your gay is showing", Jack teased me. I'll miss this banters for sure, these lovely brotherly banters.

"Shut up, we all know he isn't my predestined", I retorted, pertaining to my soulmate. Yes, weird enough in this world is that soulmates do exist, and you'll see them in their eyes. You see the world in full color, but not other people's eyes. you'll only be able to see everyone's eye color when you made eye contact with your soulmate. It's creeping me out, to be honest. But, it's destiny's way of showing you who you are destined to have, who knows you deeply by soul, and who'll have his heartbeats intertwined with yours.

"You take care, alright. Keep us updated on yourself. Keep us posted by texting, facetiming, and calling. Don't drink, do not hook-up with anyone, do not-"

"Mom", I cut her off, hugging her, "chill, alright. Ash and I are going to America for that thing that would help us in our degree."

"I just want you safe, honey", she mumbled, enveloping me in her motherly embrace. I'm surely gonna miss this.

 

* * *

 

I ran a hand through my quiff, while Ashton was making sure his siblings are not going to piss the hell out of their mother, since he won't be there to regulate the Irwin home. I smiled at how he is so responsible. He took over the fatherly figure in their family when he was of age, making sure every single thing was in peace and order, and chaos wasn't lingering around the Irwin residence. First child tasks.

It took him a solid ten minutes til he went to me in the counter and showed our passports, checking in most of our luggage. When everything was settled, we took one last turn and bid goodbye to our families who we wouldn't be able to see for almost a month. Well, who knew that we found ourselves crying the moment we passed immigration. Oh boy.

 

* * *

 

 

Most of the flight, I just slept. I hated flights. I hated just having to sit my ass for hours. So the moment we were allowed to go down in the airport of our destination, I got to my feet and joined the clamor of the other passengers who were rushing to get out as well, so I practically lost my companion. If it was a regular moment, I would have panicked, but since I know that we would meet at baggage claim, I need not worry.

A couple of minutes later, Ashton had to leave me at baggage claim since he needed to take a piss, while I was still frantically searching for my only piece of luggage. These are the time I wish I didn't choose a color that would probably be the same with like 85% of the world - black. I had just let another groan roll out of my mouth when I finally spotted mine on the conveyor belt. I grabbed it the moment it went in front of me. However, another hand happened to take hold of it as well, making the both of us suddenly drop the bag on the floor, saying a couple of apologies.

"Oh sorry, I thought it was mine, I'm really sorry", the red-haired dude scratched the back of his neck while still mumbling his apologies. I told him it was fine after we reassured it was mine based on the tag. When he finally got his, he said another apology to which I replied with a laugh.

"Michael, by the way", he offered his hand, which I took for a handshake, while saying a very awkward 'Luke' looking at his face. He offered a ride, after saying he just got home after a vacation in Australia, to which I politely declined since, the university practically paid for almost everything Ash and I will use.

He then bid goodbye, and as if on cue, Ashton arrived from the rest rooms as well.

We were in the cab that was designated to pick us up and bring us to the place we would stay, when I noticed something in the rear view mirror that felt different. I looked at Ashton, and saw the same swirl going on in his, and unexpectedly, I blurted out loud the words I have in mind, making Ashton look at me in shock.

_"What the fuck Ashton, your eyes...are a green-grey, erm, hazel-like combination?!"_

 

* * *

 

The moment we arrived at the apartment, Ashton never stopped asking me how and who the fuck did the trick. I told him I do not know exactly. There were too many people in the airport, and it could have been one of them. He was also losing his grip on his sanity, since out of all the places I could find my predestined, it had to be in a very crowded place where I had to meet that person first, making all everything be difficult for us.

At that moment, I instantly felt jealous of Ashton. His was maybe a cliché story, but at least he found his soulmate easier, with the coffee spilling thingy during the camp we had when we were in years 9 and 10. It was actually surprising his was someone of my age, and it had to be the football captain, Calum. It was funny, actually. Calum’s friends always bullied Ashton for being so lanky and awkward and Calum was the exact opposite of Ash – popular, jock, cocky – while, Ashton was obviously the school nerd, shy and timid. Well, back then, just to keep him awake ‘til the star gazing activity during the camp, Ash had to make himself coffee, to which he actually spilled on Calum when Brock pushed him a little too hard. When I helped him out, and tried keeping the two from bickering and whacking the living shits out of the other, Ashton, just stared at me, his mouth agape, telling me, if I wasn’t wearing any contact lenses since he was seeing this shade of blue. That’s when it hit him, Calum was his soulmate. Don’t ask me how they happened to be who are today, to which I usually hear them fucking and eating each other out with their weird kink whenever I visit Ashton.

I plopped myself down the bed, tired from today’s flight, ignoring the series of questions from Ashton. I was slowly dozing off to sleep, only to see a pair of green eyes watching over me in my dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days went in a monotonous way for me. From going out to buy food to going to the community library for more research while Ashton took the task of interviewing the important people in the School of Fine Arts to keeping my family posted on my life ‘til dozing off on either the couch or the bed, to which Ash and I took turns.

I got bored of the usual routine so when Friday rolled in, I told Ashton I’m taking a break from the research and went out that night, even if I had nowhere to go to. I just wanted to take a break from all the school work Ash and I were doing, and wherever my feet are taking me at the moment, I only hope it’ll turn out good.

It wasn’t long enough when I was met by the busy streets of America. Every street lamp and strobe light was marking the presence of a very active night life, every human rushing to cross the street to meet up with whoever they need to, and cars swiftly going from street to street. I made random turns, not knowing where to go, until I ended up in an alley where there were so few people.

I continued wandering until someone pushed me against the wall, making me shut my eyes from the pain, since I was pushed at a very aggressive force. It wasn’t long ‘til I felt the stranger’s hot breath on my neck. Fuck. I did not ask for this.

“Well, would you even like how a very innocent young ‘un just happened to be in our territory”, I heard him say, his voice making me look like I was some kind of prey, with its meat soon to be served in a sizzling plate.

I kept my eyes closed, afraid of seeing the color of his eyes, which could possibly be the hungriest shade of whatever color it is.

“Cat got your tongue, blondie?” he taunted, his hands making way to my face.

I bit my lip harshly to keep myself from letting out even a small noise. I was afraid that if I either open my eyes to look at him, or even open my mouth to call for help, I might regret it. As far as I remember in the elective class I took, 9% of rape and sexual assault victims in the United States of America are male. And right now, I was silently wishing I wouldn’t be part of the 9% as I felt the stranger move closer, him holding me at my hips in a very lustful way.

“I can hear your heartbeat from here, pretty boy. And it screams need. Let me help you with that, huh”, he whispered in my ear, not long ‘til I felt the contact of his lips on a spot under it. He was so close to sucking that sensitive part when the contact was suddenly lost, and I heard a thud on the ground.

“I wish you know, this was my territory, Marcus”, a familiar voice spoke.

I opened my eyes, seeing my would be assaulter on the ground, getting scrummy to get away. I let out a sigh of relief only to find myself pined on the wall again, with another person in front of me. This time, I see the familiar red-head I met back at the airport. His eyes on mine, in a shade of green that felt like he was seeing through my soul, in a shade of green that made me weak in the knees.

“This is the most dangerous street in here, Luke. You shouldn’t have come”, he said, his minty yet smoky smelling breath making a mark in my brain.

“I got l-lost, M-Michael”, I stuttered, stumbling eventually, but he caught me.

“Let’s get you somewhere safer, okay?”

It wasn’t long ‘til he brought me to this club that contained only a few people, him handing me a pass that could let me in.

“You’re underage and aren’t legal so, use it”, he said, making me furrow my eyebrows. How did he know I wasn’t of age?

“You look like it, Luke. You’re obviously below 21”, he said, pulling me inside, and paying for a drink, telling me it’s on him.

It wasn’t long ‘til I found myself getting a little tipsy, and everything starting to turn. I know I promised my mom I won’t get myself smashed, but I was getting needy on releasing all the stress from the research and the incident earlier, so I have to do it.

I was about to take my 3rd drink when Michael snatched it away.

“Ohh, don’t be such a cockblock, I needed that”, I slurred, reaching for the bottle. He was quick to drink the contents and put the bottle back on the counter, his angle making his tattoos visible.

“No, Luke. You are obviously very smashed, let’s go”, he pulled me out of the club and as soon as we went outside, everything went black, the hovering of the green eyes coming back, but this time, with a matching feeling of my soul leaving my body.

 

* * *

 

The next day, I woke up with my head aching really hard. Fuck hangovers.

I started sitting up and adjusting my eyes to the light, when I realized I should have been on the couch, not on the bed. So I jumped out fo the bed only to find myself in a strangers room, only in my boxers. It wasn’t til seconds later that the door opened, with Michael bringing a tray of what probably could have been soup.

“Oh, you’re awake. Sorry I had no idea where to bring you, so I took you in for the night. And you puked on your clothes last night; I stripped you off of them. I hope you don’t mind”, he said, placing the tray on the table. He went over to his closet and threw some shirt and pants in my direction.

“Wear them. That’ll compliment the blue in your eyes”, he added, smiling, motioning me to eat the food he brought afterwards. I thanked him, and he left.

When I finished my food, I decided to take a bath before I change my clothes. I just got out of the bathroom when Michael went in, with my lower region wrapped in a towel. He was about to slam the door in embarrassment of running into me almost naked when I called him out to go on with his business in his room. It was his anyways.

He awkwardly went in and got a couple of stuff in his closet, while I nonchalantly wore the clothes he let me borrow. I was starting to wear the jeans he handed me, when I was pinned down the bed by Michael, a swirl of a darker shade of green marking his eyes.

“Fuck, my mind screams all the things I wanna do to you”, he said, licking his lips, putting my hand above my head.

“M-michael”, I choked, breathing heavily.

“Ever since the colors went crazy when we struggled with that luggage, my mind has been occupied by your fucking blonde hair and that lipring. I am so distracted by you, Luke, and the fact that you are my soulmate”, he gritted his teeth saying it, then went to suck a very sensitive part on my neck, making me release the moan I have been holding since he pinned me down.

“Your sounds make me go crazy, fuck.” He said, leaving more marks on my body. I was melting in his touch when he attacked me with his lips, and him tugging at the black ring, making me let him have access in. everything was getting crazier and more heated, then he suddenly pulled away.

_“I want to take you now and then, but I really don’t like you getting involved with me. I am a very dangerous person, Luke, and I don’t want you to be hurt, because I’m falling for you harder every single day.”_

 

* * *

The week rolled in fast, with Michael and I not crossing paths again. The day we almost fucked was the last day I saw him. I wanted everything to be clear. Why was he pushing me away? Why was he being a douche, an asshole with everything?

Ashton didn’t seem pleased with the fact that I had slept in a stranger’s bed, and him having to bring me back to my apartment. He wasn’t also pleased with the fact the Michael, who was living in America, had to be my soulmate. He kept blabbering on how the fuck would Michael and I make amends on stuff, especially I wasn’t permanently here. I couldn’t tell Ashton what just happened with me and Michael. He already hates the guy; he’s going to hate him more. The only thing that he’s holding on to not completely hating Michael was the fact that he was the one that got me safe from the rapist.

When the weekend of the next week came by, Ashton suggested I stay at home, probably still worried someone might come back and assault me again. Ashton basically became the counterpart of my mother in America.

When he left, I just went and watched television, flicking through channel after channel whenever I get bored out of the show that was currently on. I rolled my eyes, since I didn’t really enjoy watching series. When I eventually got tired of it, I decided to go to the bed, since it was practically my turn to use it and just go over the laptop. However, destiny seemed to have more plans when someone knocked on the door.

I hesitated to answer it, yet something made me do. And the moment I did, a certain redhead barged in, pushing me to the wall and started kissing me. I didn’t know what was happening since I closed my eyes and hungrily kissed him back. As much as I was angry with him for not showing up for a week, I missed him. His touch, his breath, his eyes, his green eyes. His eyes that show the greenest of all the green I have ever witnessed.

“Fuck it, jump”, he instructed me, to which I quickly followed. I was submitting myself to him. I just want him. Ever since the airport and the alley incident, all I had in my mind was how I good his kisses were, how he had such a wonderful breath, and how it would feel to run my hands through his hair, which was what I am doing.

I had no idea when we got to the bed or when our clothes were removed. The both of us were just down in our boxers.

He pinned my hand above my head again, with him sucking and leaving marks on the most sensitive parts of my neck, making me release elicit moans.

“I cannot take you off of my mind”, he said rather gruffly, biting on a part of my ear, which made me buck my hips forward, our hard-ons meeting.

“Fuck this, Luke. I’m trying to avoid the worst but your eyes that match the oceans and skies make it impossible. I see you in my dreams”, he continued speaking, not minding the sudden rise of the temperature of the atmosphere around us.

“Mikey, please”, I pleaded, wanting to release. The sexual frustration was real, and it was getting hotter every second it was so impossible nothing would happen tonight. If the last time they did this ended in Michael just giving hickies, tonight, it was definitely going on a home run.

“What is it?” he asked tauntingly, feeling the dominance.

“Fuck”, I answered whimpering.

“What do you want, Luke?” he asked one more time, his voice in a much stern tone.

“You. Me. Us. Just do it”, I panted in frustration. And in no time, Michael took the last piece of clothes that were blocking us from doing the deed, both our hard-ons slapping on our stomachs.

“You are so fucking beautiful”, he said stroking my member, making my throw my head back and moan loudly. He released my hands, making me just grip on the sheets. I know Ashton might come in any moment, and he might sense the scent of sex and sweat in the room, but I didn’t mind.

Michael continued stroking my member until I came into my high, with me screaming his name out loud. I wasn’t even over from it, when I felt a cold and wet finger go inside my hole.

“F-fuck”, I cried, my legs shaking.

“You are so tight, baby”, he hummed. When my moans were out of pleasure, he added another digit, making me cry a string of profanities in the midst of my moans.

I closed my eyes, and bit my lip while he continued scissoring my hole. I had to let another string of curses roll out of my mouth when he added a finger, and felt he was going knuckle deep. Fuck this hot sensation.

“M-mike, I’m gonna…” I told him, in between moans and whimpers.

“No, baby, you have to wait”, he told me, his fingers leaving, making me feel empty. He stood up and started fumbling for something in his jeans.

I was steadying my breathing that I didn’t notice him back there and adding lube on his now condom-clad member. Fuck.

He aligned himself at my entrance and looked at me with his green eyes that asked for permission. I let a deep breath and nodded, and almost cried at the pain when he did. He is fucking big.

“Are you okay, baby?” he asked, peppering me with wet, sloppy kisses. I nodded, and motioned for him to move, each thrust slow, making me adjust to him, making me go from pain to pleasure. When Michael realized my cries were made of pleasure already, he started building up his pace, and his hands intertwining with mine.

“F-fuck, baby, you are so perfect, fuck”, he muttered in between his own moans.

“M-mike, m-close”, I said, keeping my breathing at a normal pace. It wasn’t long ‘til I came, hot spurts of sticky come all over my stomach. A couple of seconds later, Michael started slowing down, and I knew by the moment he screamed my name, he was on his high. He pulled out and threw the used condom, and laid down beside me.

“I have to get hold of my own sanity before I totally lose it”, he said, pulling the covers up.

I was so lost in euphoria; all I did was snuggle in his chest.

_“If there’s anything I’d do, it is to save you from the harm I can bring. That's what soulmates for, Luke. I fucking love you.”_

That was the last thing I heard from him, before I felt my system going shut and my soul leaving my body. I had no idea what was happening, but an internal battle was surely going on, a battle between green and blue.

 

* * *

 

I was woken up the next day with a wild shake.

"Luke, wake the fuck up."

My eyes suddenly bolted open, and saw the digital clock in the living room.

**3:13 AM**

Ashton hugged me tight when I sat up, crying in my shoulder.

"What's going on?" I asked him, feeling some pain in my arse. I looked around, there were no scattered clothes, and the room smells fresh, yet I feel the pain of Michael and I making love. When I looked at myself, I realized I was wearing clothes. Michael's clothes. Yet he was out of sight.

"Eidolons", was the only reply I got from Ashton. I was dumbfounded. It wasn't possible Michael was an entity. No. He wasn't a soul-eat-.

That's when it hit me. Michael always wanted me to stay away from him, because he was trouble. I was thinking Michael was just saying he wasn't good enough for me, but no. He was preventing the thing he could do. I looked out the window. It was a full moon. The time for these entities to feed off. 

"No", I mumbled. Michael did not sacrifice himself. Michael did not let himself crumble to dust.

"I saw your body was stiff and someone was hovering over you, yet he was whimpering, Luke. I couldn't move from the door. His aura was strong and you were supposed to be the victim, Luke. Yet, all I saw was he crumbled to dust”, Ashton explained.

All I did was cry. I was smitten. I was totally whipped for my soulmate, yet he had to be an entity. And to let his soulmate live, he chose not to feed off of my soul. He chose not to make me die after making love. That was why he did it. He wanted to let me know how much he loves me. We were destined, yet I was also marked for him. And to let the crazy situation out, he chose himself, rather than me, to join the ranks of the dead.

It took me days before I told Ashton the whole story. Him looking at me with a sympathetic glance every moment I told him how I wanted to end up happy with my soulmate, yet Michael sacrificed.

“He told you he loves you, before he crumbled to dust”, he said, finishing the paper assigned. I just nodded.

“The color of your eyes are fading”, he commented while we were packing up.

“I don’t deserve to come back anymore”, I just told him. He quickly enveloped me in a hug, knowing how I was so depressed by the whole thing. Every place Michael and I had interacted, was somehow wrecked. The club was burned, the alley was trashed, his apartment crumbled, and the conveyor belt…went into electric difficulties that no one could explain.

The moment I landed in Australia, everything that happened made me realize that there are really _some things you can’t reach. And you shouldn’t search for that_.

_**Michael was my something that I can’t reach.** _


End file.
